In Between
by novelfan16
Summary: Placed after Harry's 5th year! What if Siruis never died? And Harry's friends got to see a more muggle side to Harry? What if Harry had a girl friend and other friends? Alot of new ideas please read and review!Rating just to be safe! New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a preview so far! Will post more soon! Hope you enjoy and please review!!!

* * *

Everyone (Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Luna, and Neville) were gathered outside of the Weasley's house. They were told by the ministry that they were all going to be taken to a safe place because Voldemort was currently targeting members of the Order and the friends of Harry. Once they were there, Harry would join them and they would be able to all spend some time together until everything was sorted out. They were told that at 12:00 pm a person will come and guide them to their destination. And at 12:00 exactly a teenage girl appeared in front of them. "hello my name is Shannon I am a friend of Harry, I was sent here to escort you to our safe house."

Remus walked up and shook her hand "hello Shannon I'm Remus Lupin, where exactly are we going?"

"That I can not tell you she answered but if you would please follow me there is port key that will take us to our destination."

Everyone followed her and they spent an hour walking and getting to know one other until they came to the port key.

After a while they finally arrived in front of a beautiful house that was about the size of a small mansion, made of stone and wood.

"Welcome to where you all will be staying for a while!" Shannon told them while leading them inside. The inside of the house was also made of wood and had a very cozy feeling to it. She led them down a flight of large wooden steps into the dining room. She motioned for them to sit down at the table which was large enough to fit everyone and still had room for six more people.

"When is Harry coming?" Sirius asked anxious to see his godson again.

"He is down by the lake with one of our friends Justin" she said and motioned to the window "but he should be back here soon."

As they looked out the window they noticed a wide sparkling lake that was close by and walking down by the bank of the river the could make out two figures. One was quite familiar however the other was not.

"How do you know our young Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked Shannon.

"Well…" she began "it is a long story" she said while preparing drinks for everyone.

"We have quite a large amount of time to hear it" stated Luna.

"Well I really think that you should hear the story from Harry" she said. "And besides he could probably tell and explain everything a lot better than I can."

A little while later Harry entered into the kitchen from the back door wall. As he walked in Sirius immediately stood up. Harry turned and once he saw him a wide grin stretched across his face and he eagerly walked into the open arms of his godfather. He then spent the next few minutes hugging and shaking hands with everyone, however when he noticed Snape they stood there awkwardly for a second and then just gave each other a small nod.

'Yeah this is going to be a long week' Harry thought to himself.

Once everyone was seated at the table with drinks Shannon went off to begin to prepare dinner for everyone.

"So how have you been mate?" Ron, who was sitting next to Harry asked while thumping him on the back.

"Brilliant" replied Harry with a smile" Its been great being here no school, no homework, no detention, and best of all no death eaters and no Voldemort."

Everyone smiled and nodded (all but Snape) at this.

"So Harry…." Arthur Weasley began "Please do tell us the story of how you and the very lovely girl Shannon, met."

Harry smiled and said "well its kind of a long story."

Heromine chuckled and said "that's exactly what Shannon said!"

Neville then joined in and said "Come on Harry please tell us, we want to hear about it, and we don't exactly have any where we need to be right now."

"well…. I don't exactly know where to start" Harry said.

"The beginning would always be a good place" Dumbledore said with a smile and a nod.

"Okay… well when I lived with the Dursley's before I went to Hogwarts, I attended a muggle school…."

"So sorry to interrupt you Harry dear boy but I am just dying to know, what exactly do they teach you in that school of theirs?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Well we learn all kinds of things really, we learn to read, write, math, how to speak properly, and you can even take a class to learn a foreign language!"

"Really? How fascinating, but please do continue with your story" Mr. Weasley replied.

"Okay well as I was saying at this school is where I met Shannon along with some other people…"

"Is that where you also met Justin?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her confused and tonks explained "Shannon told us that you were down by the lake with a boy named Justin."

"Oh… and yes that is where I met him also. But any ways the people that I met I soon become good friends with them. Which was about the only thing that I would enjoy at the Dursley's and it made staying there so much better. Soon we got to know each other very well and during the summer, so we could spend time together, they would come over and help me with my chores. The funny thing is, is that they all are witches and wizards too! Shannon and my other friend Luke actually go to Hogwarts. And my other two friends go to other schools!" Harry said.

"Really? I have never seen you with them at Hogwarts? How come you never introduced us?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Im not sure…" Harry began "its just that we didn't discover that we all we witches and wizards until our second year at Hogwarts and by then Shannon and Luke already had their own groups of friends and I was friends with you and Hermione. I love the times that I get to spend with them during the summer but I love the times that I get to spend with you and Hermione at Hogwarts and I just didn't want any of that to change." Harry said and then while looking down at the table.

"Harry being friends with new people wont change how you, me, and Ron are friends and how we spend time together." Hermione said while reaching across the table and giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know.. I should have realized that." Harry said looking up and slightly smiling. "well, anyways that's pretty much the story."

After catching up with everyone for a while Harry excused himself and went to help Shannon with dinner.

After a while Siruis stood up and said "I think I'll go and see if they need any help in there." He then began to make his way toward the kitchen.

Lupin also stood up and said "hey wait up Padfoot I'll come along also."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the kitchen door Lupin stopped and stuck out his arm stopping Sirius.

"what?" Sirius asked him looking confused.

"Listen" Lupin replied in a whisper.

They both learned closer to the door and they could hear Harry and Shannon talking. They then heard Shannon say "They are very lovely people Harry. On our way to the port key I got to know them a little bit and they seem like very kind and interesting people."

"Yup" Harry replied "their lives are very interesting mainly because I keep putting their lives in danger. If I just went somewhere else they probably won't need to be hiding out here in fear that a death eater may come at any moment."

"Harry please not tonight, I hardly even know them but I can see that they all love you deeply. Except Snape perhaps…" Shannon added with a chuckle "Although you can see it in his eyes that he also cares for you too Harry…"

"Ha ya he cares how many points he can deduct from Gryffindor on account of me"

"No Harry, I'm serious and I bet that if you gave everyone a choice of whether to go or stay here with you I bet they would all choose to stay! So stop trying to put the blame all on yourself! You should concentrate more on how your cooking is!" Shannon said jokingly.

"Hey my cooking is just fine!" Harry said in defense trying to sound hurt.

They then heard the sound of silver ware moving and a pot being scraped. "nope this sauce definitely needs more salt." They heard Shannon say followed by Shannon beginning to laugh hysterically.

They then looked at each other and decided to enter the kitchen. When they walked in they saw that Harry was lifting Shannon up with his arms around her waist pulling her away from the stove and its boiling contents, while she was laughing and trying to pour what they assumed to be salt into one of the pans.

Sirius cleared his thought loudly and at that moment multiple things happened. First, Harry immediately let go of Shannon. Shannon dropped the salt on the floor, while at the same time the smile vanished from her face. And while this was happening both Sirius and Remus were trying very hard to hide their smiles.

"Sorry to intrude but everyone is getting pretty hungry out there. So we thought we would come and offer our assistants." Sirius said.

Harry and Shannon just stood there for a moment and then Shannon's smile returned and she said "of course, sorry I am not used to cooking for such a large crowd. However, I think Harry and I have all the cooking managed and its almost done. So would you guys mind handing out plates to everyone." She said while digging through the cabinets and then pulling out a stack of plates.

Harry went back to the stove and began to stir its contents while Lupin stepped forward and took the plates from Shannon.

"you know it would probably be faster and a lot easier if we just used magic to finish up the cooking." Sirius said while accepting half of the stack of plates that Remus handed him.

"I know" Shannon replied "but me and Harry prefer to do it the muggle way." She finished while her and Harry glanced at each other and smiled. Both Remus and Sirius saw it and they also looked at each other raising their eyebrows and than left the room to go hand out the plates.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner was over everyone continued to talk and laugh but after awhile Harry excused himself and went out onto the deck.

There was a cool breeze coming off the lake and he could hear the water splashing against rocks on the waters edge. He really wanted to be inside with everyone but he also needed to think for awhile.

Sirius had been watching Harry out of the corner of his eye, all night long and he could tell that something was troubling him. He decided to go see if Harry wanted to talk about it so a few minutes after his godson excused himself, Sirius did the same and headed out onto the deck.

Harry looked up at the stars.

This was one of the moments he loved the most. He loved being outside under a clear night where he could see the stars and hear the calming sound of water, where it was cool night but not cold enough to force him to go back inside. He wished he could just stay out here for ever.

'When will everything finally be over' he thought while looking up at the stars. He searched and then found the big dipper. This brought a little smile to his face but then a thought occurred to him 'do I really want it to be over?" he frowned and looked down at his hands thinking about this 'I mean I don't like the fact that people are dying and everyone is filled with terror but when something does happen, when I need to fight, it reminds me of what I'm fighting for. Every time I think about fighting Voldemort I know that I am fighting for my parents. For what they believed and what they stood for. For happiness and peace. But if everything is over will I still feel the love for them as strong as I do now?' Harry let out a long sigh while he thought about this.

Sirius walked out onto the deck. He stopped put his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe of the fresh air.

When he opened them he saw that Harry leaning over the deck railing with his back turned to him looking down at his hands.

Sirius smiled and thought to himself 'he reminds me so much of James. James would love a night like this.' As he thought this he could imagine Harry as James, he imagined that it was 20 years ago when James and Lily where still alive and Peter, James, Lupin, and him were still good friends and the war was over. But then he brought himself back to the present 'this isn't James, its Harry' Sirius thought 'I need to remember that although Harry is very similar to James he is also very different and right now he needs someone to be there for him' Sirius could see that Harry was deep and thought and that he had not heard him walk onto the deck. Sirius walked up beside Harry and also leaned over the railing. When it was still clear that Harry was not aware of his presence he said

"everything alright kiddo?"

Harry had not heard Sirius walk up and suddenly hearing someone next to him caused him to jump a little. However when Harry looked over and saw that it was Sirius he relaxed and went back to standing how he was before.

"sorry I didn't mean to startle you Harry." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"It's fine I didn't hear you walk up. You didn't find the conversation interesting?" Harry asked looking back at the open door where he could hear people laughing.

"Well Tonks and Remus are sharing stories and I have heard them so many time I thought I would come and spend some quality time with my godson." Sirius said smiling.

Harry gave him a smile but it was obvious to Sirius that it was forced. Sirius sighed and gently put a hand on Harry's back.

"Harry… is there anything bothering you?" Sirius asked him.

"what do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"well you just seem a little distinct today." Sirius said.

" Sorry I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"anything you want to talk about" Sirius asked

Harry thought for a moment and then said "No im sure everything will eventually work itself out."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, one by one, everyone began to excuse their self from the conversation to go to bed. All except Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They stayed up discussing matters like death eaters and Voldemort. When it began to dawn into very early morning hours McGonagall and professor Dumbledore also excused themselves.

"Moony" Sirius began "Im still wide awake. Let's play a game of wizard chess!"

"Sirius its 2:00 in the morning!" Lupin replied with a yawn.

"O come on… just one quick game?" Sirius asked.

"Fine a quick game" Lupin said giving in.

After a little while, with Lupin winning the game, Shannon walked into the living room wearing a pair of gray sweat pants with a light blue t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun. As she entered the room she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light and said a little higher than a whisper.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be asleep?"

"Well I would be except Sirius never stops talking and then he wanted to play a game of chess." Lupin replied with a jokingly annoyed look.

"Hey now" Sirius replied pretending to be hurt "Although I do see the game of chess was a mistake since you keep cheating."

"Padfoot its not called cheating its called being able to make a strategy" Lupin said in reply "Anyways…" he said turning his attention back to Shannon "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well… just with everything going on lately… I don't know… I guess I just had a lot on my mind. And then I heard Harry get up and get a drink of water, I think he also has a lot on his mind so he can't sleep, and when I figured this out I just kind of thought that I haven't been able to spend much time with him lately so this would be the perfect time." She took a sit next to Lupin and continued "Whenever Harry and I would stay here together over the summer with our friends and somewhat parental figures, Evan, Michelle, and their daughter Emmy, if we both couldn't sleep we would come down here and get some ice cream and just talk. It kind of became sort of a tradition and we haven't done it in a while so a thought tonight would be perfect time to catch up. But if we are disturbing you we can go in a different room?"

"Oh no its fine we were just about to finish up and go to bed anyways." Lupin replied with a smile.

"Speaking of my godson, where is he?" Sirius asked Shannon.

"Oh he went to go and get some ice cream but he should be here shortly. Except Harry seems to constantly get distracted so it may take him a few minutes.

Both Lupin and Sirius chuckled as they both remembered Harry's tendency to easily become distracted.

"So…" Sirius began with a mischievous grin "are you and Harry like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sirius!" Lupin said giving him a stern look.

"It's okay." Shannon said with a smile. "And yes but please don't tell anyone. Harry and I tend to be watched and get looks from other people if they know we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Shannon replied.

"How long have you kids been dating for, or going out, or whatever your generation is calling it these days?" "Sorry if I'm prying it's just I haven't heard any of this from Harry so im just a bit curious." Sirius said.

"Oh it's perfectly alright, I understand. It's almost been a year now. Of course we have known each other for so much longer though. We started out as friends. And then became really good friends. And then I started noticing how his eyes sparkle and I would get butterflies every time he smiled at me." She smiled while staring off into space, however a few seconds later she focused back on Sirius and Remus. "Anyways before I knew it he became my boyfriend."

Just as she finished Harry walked through the door, also wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, and carry a little cartoon of ice cream, two spoons, and two glasses of water.

"I didn't know you guys were still up." Harry said while setting everything down on a table and then taking a seat right beside and fairly close to Shannon.

"Well we were just going to bed right now." Lupin said while stand up.

Sirius looked as if he was about to protest but got up also "Well see you both in the morning. I mean in a few hours. Have fun kiddo." Sirius said patting Harry on the head and then followed Lupin out the door.

Harry handed Shannon a spoon and a glass of water while she opened the carton of ice cream.

"Well I just had a lovely chat with your godfather and your old professor." Shannon informed him while scooping out half a spoonful of ice cream.

"Uh oh that can't be good." Harry replied also taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Actually it was kind of nice to be able to take to them. They seem like very nice people." She set down her spoon and leaned towards him. "It also made me realize that I really the love the way your eyes sparkle."

"Really?" He said with a mischievous grin and also set down his spoon.

"Yup" Shannon replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her placing his hands on her waist. The kiss was deep and passionate and lasted for a few minutes.

When they finally broke apart they sat there for a while and continued to talk to each other while enjoying each other's company.


End file.
